Hate Or love?
by Inoue Kazeka
Summary: Perasaan benci dan cinta itu perbedaannya sangat tipis sekali dan jarang sekali orang yang bisa membedakannya. Sama seperti yang dialami oleh Grimmjow dan Orihime yang memulai sebuah hubungan karena dasar ingin menyakiti dan melindungi satu sama lain. Change Summary Warning : OOC, TYPO dan masih banyak lagi. Mind RnR? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda karena membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Inoue sudah memperingatkan dengan jelas. Jika tidak menyukai cerita ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langung tekan tombol ****BACK****. Dari pada anda kesal, marah, dongkol, benci sama Inoue karena membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika masih nekat, Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan marah sama Inoue, setelah membaca Fic ini. Karena Inoue sudah memperingatkannya berulang-ulang kali. Kalau anda tetap nekat juga tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Udara pagi ini terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk kulit, padahal matahari sudah bersinar dan menyinari bumi. Atap-atap rumah masih terlihat sedikit basah, akibat hujan yang turun semalam yang cukup deras. Orang-orang mulai terlihat beraktifitas dan menjalani hari mereka.

**KRIINNGGGG**

Suara jam bekker berbentuk hati, terus berdering dengan sangat kerasnya. Seorang gadis bersurai orange, terlihat masih terlelap diatas futon miliknya. Karena udara pagi ini terasa sangat dingin, membuat gadis cantik ini, terlihat malas untuk bangun dan malah melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti ulat.

**KRIINNGGGG**

Jam bekker miliknya terus berbunyi dan terdengar sangat bersisik, membuatnya langsung terbangun karena merasa dari alam mimpinya.

"Ngh!" lenguh gadis ini dengan pelan, kedua mata masih setengah terpejam, ia mulai keluar secara perlahan dari lilitan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Gadis ini langsung mematikan jam bekkernya, "Jam berapa ini?" gadis ini mengucek pelan sebelah matanya.

Ia meraih jam bekkernya dan sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya, saat melihat angka di jam bekker miliknya, dan saat melihatnya kedua matanya langsung terbuka dan melebar dengan sempurna.

"Ya ampun, jam enam! Aku kesiangan." Teriaknya dengan panik, ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menyikat gigi. Pagi ini dirinya, harus mengantarkan susu dan Koran pagi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian gadis ini terlihat sudah rapih dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi mengantarkan Koran dan susu.

"Kakak aku pergi dulu ya." Ucapnya pada sebuah figura foto yang terpajang diruangan depan. Seraya menggigit roti dimulutnya dan langsung pergi keluar dari apartemen kecilnya.

Dengan mengayuh sepedanya, gadis ini pergi membawa botol susu dan Koran pagi. Seperti inilah rutinitas Orihime Inoue setiap pagi, gadis yatim piatu dan sebatang kara ini. Setiap hari dirinya harus bekerja dengan keras demi membiayai kehidupannya juga membayar semua hutang mendiang sang kakak, baginya tiada hari tanpa bekerja dan bekerja.

Terkadang ada rasa iri didalam hatinya ketika melihat, gadis seusianya pergi kesekolah dan menikmati masa remaja, namun Orihime tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena baginya mungkin ini adalah takdir baginya harus hidup seperti ini.

"Akh, segarnya!" Orihime meminum habis air mineral ditangannya. Ia merasa tenggorokkannya terasa dingin dan segar.

Saat ini Orihime tengah merasa haus setelah mengayuh sepedenya mengantar Koran dan susu. Ia duduk didepan sebuah mini market seraya menikmati air mineral yang dibelinya tadi.

"Huam!" Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, ia menatap jam tangan yang dipakainya.

"Jam delapan." gumamnya.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya waktu." Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja, dan tak lama kedua matanya terpejam.

Kehidupan Orihime yang harus berjuang dengan sangat keras dan membating tulang untuk hidup. Sangat jauh berbanding terbalik dengan, kehidupan Grimmjow Jaegarjaques. Pria tampan namun memiliki harga diri yang sangat tingi, egois, keras kepala dan pemarah.

Grimmjow adalah pewaris tunggal kerajaan hotel bintang lima dan real esatate milik keluarganya. Juga cucu dari pemilik sekolah _Alice Gakuen_, sebuah sekolah yang sangat besar dan megah, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa bersekolah ditempat ini.

Karena biaya disekolah ini sangatlah mahal, harga untuk sepatu sekolahnya saja bisa mencapai lima ratus ribu yen, sebuah harga yang sangat luar biasa mahalnya bagi kalangan biasa.

Sejak kecil bahkan, dari lahir Grimmjow sudah merasakan kemewahan dalam hidupnya, karena memang ia dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Tak ada hal yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dan miliki dalam hidupnya. Tak heran jika ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat egois.

**BRUMMMM...**

Sebuah motor besar berwarna merah melesat dengan cepat memasuki area sekolah _Alice Gakuen_. Sesaat semua murid yang tengah berada disekitar area parkir, menatap kearah motor itu, khususnya para murid wanita.

Grimmjow mengendari motornya dengan sangat cepat sekali, para gadis yang berada di area parkir dan sekitarnya diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Lihat dia datang," bisik salah seorang murid perempuan bersurai ungu. Yang membuat teman-teman yang berada bersamanya langsung menoleh menatap Grimmjow yang sedang membuka helmnya.

"Ya Tuhan dia tampan sekali!" jerit mereka semua dengan bersamaan dalam hati.

Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika membuka helmnya, para gadis semakin mejerit saat melihatnya. Namun mereka semua hanya berani menjerit didalam hati.

"Andai saja kita bisa dekat dengannya." Ujar gadis cantik berambut kuning.

"Ya kau benar, tapi sayangnya kita tidak bisa menentang peraturan disekolah ini." sambung gadis cantik bersurai ungu.

Wajah mereka semua terlihat lesu sekali jika memikirkan perarturan disekolah ini yang melarang mereka untuk mendekati Grimmjow, murid yang paling kaya disekolah ini dan pewaris dari _Alice Gakuen_.

Banyak sekali para gadis disekolah ini, ingin mendekati Grimmjow. Akan tetapi jangan berharap kalau Grimmjow mau didekati ataupun mendekati salah satu dari mereka. Karena Grimmjow membuat peraturan disekolah ini, yang melarang seluruh murid perempuan mendekatinya. Karena bagi Grimmjow sendiri, ia tidak mempercayai akan adanya cinta. Kedua orang tuayalah yang membuatnya membenci dengan cinta dan tidak mempercayainya.

Jika ada murid wanita yang berani mencoba mendekati dirinya, maka Grimmjow tidak akan segan-segan membuat gadis itu menderita bersekolah disini.

"Psst, lihatlah, hari ini ia sangat tampan sekali." Bisik salah seorang murid perempuan dengan setengah berbisik.

"Ya, kau benar. Ia juga sangat keren dan modis." Sahut teman gadis itu.

Grimmjow bukannya tidak menyadari bisik-bisik dari para gadis mengenai dirinya, akan tetapi ia tidak mau menanggapinya dan memilih tidak memperdulikan para gadis yang membicarakannya.

"Grimmjow!" teriak Yumichika dengan riang ketika melihat Grimmjow yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas.

"Hai," sapa Grimmjow dengan datar pada temannya itu.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Perancis?" Yumichika langsung memeluk erat tubuh Grimmjow. Meluapkan semua rasa rindunya pada temannya itu.

"Kemarin malam, Yumichika bisa kau hentikan memelukku! Semua orang memperhatikan kita berdua. Aku ini masih normal." Ujar Grimmjow seraya melepaskan pelukkan dari temannya itu.

"Normal!? Kau yakin kalau dirimu normal? Kenapa selama ini kau belum memiliki kekasih satupun?" cecar Yumichika yang membuat Grimmjow merasa terpojok.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dengus Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita klub dan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut kedatanganmu." Usul Yumichika.

"Boleh, lagi pula aku sedang malas dirumah." Grimmjow menyetujui usulan dari Yumichika.

"Kau mengajak Renji juga kan?" tanya Grimmjow.

Pundak Yumichika langsung bergidik ngeri, ketika mendengar nama temannya itu, Grimmjow terlihat sangat bingung dengan reaksi dari Yumichika.

"Aku takut mengajak Renji, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis medusa itu." Ujar Yumchika dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Grimmjow terkekeh geli saat mendengarnya, ia tahu kalau kekasih dari Renji itu sangat luar biasa galak dan kuat. Karena kekasih dari sahabatnya itu adalah juara Nasional Juudo selama tiga tahun di SMP juga atlit Nasional Juudo.

"Ya sudahlah, kau ajak saja teman yang lainnya."

"Oke!" Yumichika mengangkat kedua jempolnya pada Grimmjow.

Saat keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan Grimmjow, mereka berpapasan dengan Ichigo dan Nelliel. Sepang kekasih itu terlihat berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan mesra didepan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Grimmjow menyandung kaki Ichigo hingga membuat pria bersurai orange ini jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

**BRUK...**

Grimmjow tersenyum senang melihat Ichigo yang jatuh tersungkur kelantai karena ia sandung.

"Ups, maaf!" Grimmjow tersenyum manis menatap Ichigo, seraya menampilkan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Hei Grimmjow, apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Nelliel dengan ketus. Ia membantu sang kekasih untuk bangun.

Grimmjow hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan dari sepupunya itu.

"Maaf, kakiku terpeleset." Grimmjow tersenyum evil menatap keduanya.

"Kau..."

"Sudahlah Nelliel-chan, kita pergi dari sini." Ichigo menarik tangan Nelliel dan membawanya pergi jauh dari Grimmjow.

Saat ini Ichigo tidak mau berkelahi ataupun beradu mulut dengan Grimmjow. Ia ingin hari ini menjalani sekolahnya dengan tenang dan damai tanpa harus berkelahi dengan Grimmjow.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum disekolah ini, kalau Grimmjow dan Ichigo itu saling bermusuhan dan juga rival abadi. Entah apa penyebab permusuhan mereka berdua, yang pasti Grimmjow terlihat sangat membenci Ichigo. Dan tak jarang kalau keduanya terlibat perkelahian atau adu mulut.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Ya ampun kau tampan sekali Grimmjow!" puji Yumichika.

Grimmjow menatap sebal Yumichika yang terlihat senang dan terharu melihat penampilannya.

Saat ini Grimmjow tengah dimintai tolong oleh Yumichika untuk menjadi model untuk promo produk terbaru milik perusahan ibunya. Dan hal ini tidak gratis tentunya untuk Yumichika, ia harus membayar mahal Grimmjow untuk menjadi modelnya.

"Kau harus membayarku dengan mahal, Yumichika." Dengus Grimmjow.

"Tenang saja. Kau sebutkan saja jumlah yang kau inginkan aku akan segera mentransfernya kerekeningmu." Sahut Yumichika dengan santai.

"Jika bukan karena teman, aku tidak mau melakukannya." Grimmjow menatap sebal penampilan dan dandanannya saat ini. Yang dinilainya sangat menjijikkan sekali, karena ia memang bukan tipe pria yang suka berdandan.

"Yap, selesai," Yumichika memberikan sentuhan terakhirnya pada penampilan Grimmjow.

"Kau ini sangat tampan dan menarik sekali, mengapa kau tak jadi model atau artis saja." Bujuk Yumichika yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sebuah agensi besar artis di Jepang.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Tolak Grimmjow dengan keras.

"Padahal aku yakin kau akan jadi artis yang hebat dan terkenal nantinya." Gumam Yumichika seraya menatap sahabatnya. Dirinya sangat menyangkan bakat, juga wajah tampan alami yang dimiliki oleh Grimmjow.

"Yumichika, apakah Grimmjow sudah siap?" tanya Syazel Aporro yang merupakan fotographer dalam sesi pemotretan kali ini.

"Ia sudah siap," sahut Yumichika seraya mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya pada Syazel.

"Lima menit lagi pemotretan dimulai, bersiaplah. Lee Hana juga sudah berada ditempat pemotretan sejak tadi." Ujar Syazel seraya melenggang pergi.

"Ayo Grimmjow bersiaplah." Ajak Yumichika.

Grimmjow langsung bangun dan bersiap-siap melakukan pemotretan, saat ini Grimmjow akan melakukan sesi pemoteran dengan seorang artis cantik asal Negeri ginseng, Korea Selatan Lee Hana seorang penyanyi, model dan artis yang saat ini tengah naik daun di Jepang.

Keduanya menjadi model untuk peluncuran parfum baru keluaran dari ibu Yumichika yang diberi nama, _The Blue Ice_ yang dibuat limited edition dan hanya diproduksi sebanyak seribu botol di jepang.

Saat melakukan sesi pemotretan, seorang gadis pengantar makanan siap saji datang membawakan beberapa kotak makanan pada anak buah Yumichika. Gadis bersurai orange ini menghampiri salah satu pegawai studio Yumichika.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan, semuanya jadi dua puluh ribu tiga ratus yen." Gadis ini menyerahkan sebuah bon dan dengan cepat pegawai Yumichika lansung membayarnya.

Diam-diam Grimmjow memperhatikan gadis pengantar makanan siap saji itu, namun dengan cepatnya gadis ini langsung pergi meninggalkan gedung studio foto milik Yumichika.

Grimmjow merasa tertarik dengan gadis bersurai orange itu, karena memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Ichigo, orang yang sangat dibencinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya, membasahi setiap inci dari kota ini. Angin pun berhembus dengan kencangnya membuat udara malam ini semakin dingin saja. Namun bagi Orihime Inoue, ia harus tetap bekerja disaat hujan turun ataupun badai sekalipun. Karena jika ia tidak bekerja, itu berarti ia tidak makan dan tidak dapat membayar hutang sang kakak dan apartemen yang ditinggalinya.

Disaat cuaca seperti ini, cafe tempatnya bekerja akan ramai didatangai oleh para pengunjung cafe. Biasanya orang-orang akan duduk santai menikmati secangir kopi untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan mereka.

Kling...

Suara lonceng yang terpasang diatas pintu cafe berbunyi sesaat pandangan mata para pegawai cafe langsung menuju pintu depan. Tampak seorang pria tampan dan tinggi bersurai orange masuk, pakaian yang dikenakannya sedikit basah terkena air hujan.

Wajah Orihime terlihat sangat kaget melihat pemuda tampan itu.

"Ichigo!" Seru Orihime ketika melihatnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, apa kabar Inoue?!" sapa Ichigo dengan ramah diiringi senyuman darinya.

"Kurosaki-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau?" Orihime tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena saking terkejutnya.

Ichigo terlihat duduk dan meletakkan jaket yang dipakainya disebelah kursinya, Orihime masih setia berdiri disebelah Ichigo, dirinya masih terlihat terkejut sekali.

"Bolehkan aku memesan sesuatu, Nona?" tanya Ichigo seraya menatap wajah Orihime.

Orihime langsung tersadar dengan ketekejutannya, ia memberikan daftar menu dicafe ini. Ichigo menerimanya dan mulai membacanya mencari minuman yang apa yang akan dipesan olehnya. Setelah cukup lama melihat-melihat daftar menu, Ichigio akhirnya memutuska memesan sesuatu pada Orihime.

"Latte dengan sedikit cream diatasnya dan juga kue Starwberry," Ichigo memberikan daftar menu itu pada Orihime.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar Tuan Muda, saya akan segera menyiapkannya." Orihime langsung pergi mengantarkan menu pesanan dari Ichigo.

Saat dipantry Orihime langsung jatuh terduduk didekat kulkas, kakinya terasa sangat gemetaran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo Kurosaki yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya dan juga anak dari Bos tempat sang kakak bekerja dahulu. Akan muncul dihadapannya saat ini dan menemuni dirinya.

"Orihime, strawberry cake dan Latte, meja nomor dua belas." ujar Soifon seraya memberikan pesanan tersebut pada gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini.

Namun Orihime masih terlihat diam berdiri mematung didepan pantry, Soifon mengerinyitkan dahinya melihat sikap temannya itu.

"Hei Orihime!" teriak Soifon dengan keras dan hal itu membuat Orihime kembali tersadar dengan lamunannya.

"Ada apa Soifon? Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya tadi."

Soifon menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan dan menatap gadis cantik ini, "Kau sedang ada masalah Orihime?" tannya Soifon.

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan menanggapinya, ia langsung mengambil pesanan milik Ichigo dan mengantarkannya.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan Muda." Orihime menaruh kopi dan kue pesanan dari Ichigo.

"Terima kasih. Duduklah Inoue temani aku sebentar." Ichigo menarik salah satu tangan Orihime.

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun aku..."

"Kumohon cuma sebentar saja." Bujuk Ichigo diiringi oleh senyuman lebar darinya yang membuat Orihime langsung meleleh dibuatnya.

Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Orihime terlihat sang gugup sekali dan memilih diam menatap Ichgi seraya mendekap erat nampan yang dibawanya tadi. Sedangkan Ichigo duduk santai meminum Latte yang dipesannya tadi.

"Apa kabarmu Orihime?" tanya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan diantara dirinya dan Orihime.

"Baik," sahut Orihime dengan singkat, wajahnya sedikit ia tundukkan.

"Dimana sekarang kau tinggal? Dan bagaimana kabar kakakmu?"

Wajah Orihime langsung terlihat sendu dan sedih, ia mencoba menyunggingkan senyum diwajahnya dan menatap Ichigo, "Aku tinggal diapartemen setelah kakak meninggal dunia."

Ichigo cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Orihime, ia tidak mengira kalau kini Orihime sebatang kara. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan mengirim kabar satu sama lain.

"Maaf aku tidak mengetahui kalau kakakmu telah tiada."

"Tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun. Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu, aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat menikmati hidangan dicafe ini, semoga kau suka dengan makanan yang kami sajikan." Orihime membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda tampan ini.

Sebenarnya Orihime sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo, orang yang selama ini ia rindukan dan ingin temui dalam hidupnya. Karena pemuda tampan bersurai orange ini adalah cinta pertamanya.

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas malam, Orihime bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah. Baru juga ia keluar dari cafe dan hendak pergi kehalte bus, Ichigo sudah berdiri bersandar disebuah mobil mewah didepan cafe tengah menunggunya pulang kerja.

"Kau!" seru Orihime.

"Masuklah udara diluar cukup dingin." Ichigo langsung menarik Orihime masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya.

Orihime hanya bisa diam saat dirinya dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil Ichigo. Dirinya tidak mengira kalau Ichigo akan menunggunya dan mengantakannya pulang kerumah. Saat berada didalam mobil keduanya terlihat diam dan hanya ada keheningan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau bersekolah dimana Orihime?" tanya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku berhenti sekolah," jawab Orihime seraya terkekeh kecil pada Ichigo.

"Apa ka..."

"Belok kekanan, aku turun didepan sana." Potong Orihime dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dari Ichigo.

"Kau selalu saja pintar memotong pembicaraanku." Sindir Ichigo sedangkan Orihime hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin menayakan alasan Orihime berhenti sekolah, namun karena hari sudah larut malam, mau tidak mau Ichigo menuruti permintaan dari temannya ini. Ichigo menurunkan Orihime didekat sebuah mini market.

"Aku turun disini saja Kurosaki-kun," Orihime langsung membuka pintu mobil Ichigo.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan selamat malam, sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu." Sambung Orihime seraya menutup kembali pintu mobil Ichigo.

"Selamat malam juga Inoue, besok aku akan menemui lagi." Ichigo langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan Orihime.

Orihime masih terlihat diam menatap mobil Ichigo yang terus melaju jauh meninggalkannya dan tak lama ia berjalan memasuki mini market untuk membeli sesuatu untuk makan malamnya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hari ini Ichigo datang kembali kecafe, namun hari ini ia datang bersama dengan Nelliel sang kekasih, ia ingin memperkenalkan Nelliel dengan Orihime. Wajah kedua gadis ini terlihat sangat terkejut satu sama lain.

"Ichi-kun siapa gadis jelek dan menyebalkan ini?" tunjuk Nellie.

Orihime sangat kesal sekali saat Nelliel menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, ingin rasanya ia menggit jari telunjuk Nelliel.

"Namanya adalah Orihime, dia adalah teman kecilku." Sahut Ichigo dengan santai.

"Apa teman kecil!? Aku tidak percaya kalau Ichi-kun memiliki teman seperti ini." Nelliel menatap tajam Orihime.

Lagi-lagi ingin rasanya Orihime menyolok kedua mata Nelliel yang menatapnya dengan tajam, namun sayangnya ia hanya bisa diam dan memaksakan menyunggingkan senyumanya, menatap Nelliel yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Dia teman juga sahabat bagiku, tenanglah Nelliel-chan jangan marah dan cemburu." Jelas Ichigo pada kekasihnya.

Nelliel tampak cemberut dan sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan Ichigo terlihat tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Tanpa Ichigo sadari sikap mesranya pada Nelliel membuat hatinya sedikit sakit.

"Ada apa kau kemari Kurosaki-kun? Jika tidak ada hal yang sangat penting, aku akan pergi dan kembali bekerja." Ujar Orihime dengan dingin.

Ichigo merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas sekolahnya dan memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat pada Orihime.

"Ini apa?" Orihime menatap bingung amplop cokelat pemberian dari Ichigo.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan kemabali lagi dan kuharap kau akan memikirkannya dengan baik," ujar Ichigo.

"Ichi-kun." Geram Nelliel ketika mendengar perkataan sang kekasih.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya terkekeh kecil seraya mencubit kedua pipi Nelliel, ia pun beranjak berdiri seraya mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Nellile, "Ayo Nelliel-chan."

"Kami pergi, terima kasih atas hidangannya aku sangat menyukai Latte di cafe ini." ujar Ichigo seraya pergi meninggalkan cafe.

Orihime terlihat masih duduk diam menatap kepergian Ichigo yang berjalan mesra dengan sang kekasih. Hatinya sangat sakit dan pilu, cintanya kini benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tak terbalas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kertas ini?" gumam Orihime.

Dengan perasaan sedikit ragu daun bingung, Orihime membuka amplop cokelat pemberian dari Ichigo dan saat membukanya. Orihime sangat kaget sekali, kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ini!?" ucapnya denga tak percaya.

Saat ini ditangannya tengah ia pegang formulir beasiswa sekolah selama tiga tahun penuh di _Alice Gakuen_. Orihime benar-benar sangat kaget sekali dan senang, akan tetapi ia merasa tidak bisa menerima kebaikan Ichigo yang dirasanya sangat mewah sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda." para pelayan membungkukkan tubuh mereka saat Grimmjow turun dari tangga.

"Pagi juga." Balas Grimmjow dengan datar.

Grimmjow berjalan kearah ruang makan, namun ia mendapati ruangan itu sepi tak ada satupun yang berada diruangan itu. Padahal sudah banyak menu mewah dan lezat yang tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Hm." Grimmjow tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan ini.

Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja dan tak ada niat untuk menyantap ataupun mencicipi sarapan pagi ini. Pemandangan seperti ini selalu sering terjadi seperti ini. Kedua orang tuanya jarang, pulang kerumah dan mengabaikan dirinya sejak ia masih kecil. Tak heran jika Grimmjow tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat temperamental, kasar, nakal, juga egois. Karena lingkungan keluarganyalah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Tolong kau buang semua makanan ini." Ujar Grimmjow dengan dingin pada para pelayan.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini." gumamnya seraya mengepalkan salah satu tangannya.

"Aku membenci kalian berdua." Imbuh Grimmjow.

Ia langsung bergegas pergi kesekolah tanpa menikmati sarapan dirumahnya. Saat mengendarai motornya dan melintas didepan sebuah mini market dekat perumahan Yumichika. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sangat lapar, ia pun menghentikan motornya dan sejenak membeli mie ramen instan dimini market.

Saat Grimmjow menunggu mie ramen instannya, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai orange berjalan gontai dan langsung duduk menyandarkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"Gadis itu." Gumam Grimmjow seray tersenyum simpul.

Dirinya merasa tertarik dengan gadis bersurai orange itu dan berjalan mendekatinya seraya membawa mie ramen instan mililknya dan duduk didepan gadis manis ini.

Grimmjow menggerakkan salah satu tangannya didepan wajah gadis itu dan gadis manis itu tak beraksi sama sekali. "Sepertinya ia tertidur dengan sangat nyeyak sekali," gumam Grimmjow seraya tersenyum simpul menatap Orihime.

"Hmm, harumnya. Sepertinya enak." Grimmjow mulai meniup-niupkan mie instanya dan mencoba memakannya.

Saat Grimmjow menikmati mie ramen instannya, tiba-tiba saja gadis ini mengangkat wajahnya, "Harum sekali," gumamnya seraya mengendus-ngendus udara.

Kedua matanya masih terpejam, namun ia terbangun ketika mencium bau dari mie ramen instan yang tengah dimakan oleh Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sedikit heran dan aneh melihat tingkah gadis manis ini, dan tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide iseng dikepalanya. Ia mendekatkan mie instannya pada gadis itu dan menggerak-gerakkannya kekanan dan kekiri. Dengan lucunya gadis manis itu mengikuti gerakan tangan Grimmjow yang memegang mie instan.

"Gadis ini sangat lucu sekali," kekeh Grimmjow ketika melihat tingkah sang gadis.

Saat sedang asik mengerjai gadis ini, tiba-tiba saja sekelompok gadis remaja SMU datang seraya berteriak dengan histeris.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" teriak segerombolan siswi SMU dengan histerisnya.

Grimmjow langsung menutup salah satu kupingnya karena merasa pengang dan sakit mendengar teriakkan dari para gadis.

"Hei kalian!" Bentak Grimmjow dengan kesal.

Gadis manis ini terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari mini market meninggalkan Grimmjow dengan kerumunan para gadis SMU yang berteriak histeris.

"Grimmjow _Senpai_, kami adalah penggemarmu. Boleh minta foto bersamamu." Salah satu gadis SMU menyodorkan diri untuk berfoto dengan Grimmjow. Mereka semua terlihat sanga histeris dan senang melihat Grimmjow dari dekat.

"Dasar gadis gila. Aku ini bukan artis, pergilah aku tak mau berfoto bersama kalian." Usir Grimmjow dengan kasar.

Bukannya merasa takut para gadis ini semakin berteriak histeris saja mendengar perkataan dari Grimmjow.

"Kyaaaa! Dia marah dan saat marah wajahny terlihat lebih tampan." jerit salah satu gadis SMU itu.

Grimmjow memijit keningnya dengan pelan, karena merasa aneh pada gadis-gadis SMU labil dan gila ini menurutnya. Tak heran jika dirinya terkenal walaupun bukan seorang artis, ini semua karena ulah temannya Yumichika yang selalu memintanya untuk menjadi model produk miliknya atau sebagai model dari majalah ternama milik Renji sahabatnya.

"_Senpai_ kau mau kemana? Kami-kan ingin berfoto bersamamu!" teriak salah seorang gadis SMU mencoba mengejar Grimmjow.

"Kemana perginya gadis itu?" Grimmjow terus mencari-cari Orihime namun sayangnya Orihime sudah tidak ada dan pergi menghilang entah kemana.

"Senpai tunggu." Para gerombolan siwi SMU itu mulai mengejarnya dan dengan cepat Griimmjow langsung menyalakan motornya dan melaju jauh meninggalkan gerombolan para siswi SMU.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime duduk termangun seraya menopang dagu didepan meja kasir, pikirannya entah menerawang kemana. Di pundaknya masih menggantung lap kain berwarna, yang ia gunakan tadi untuk membersihkan meja-meja di dalam cafe.

"Haah..." Orihime menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Orihime masih termenung didepan meja kasir, padahal sepuluh menit lagi cafe akan segera dibuka, namun bukannya bersiap-siap, dirinya masih duduk melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, Orihime." panggil Soifon.

"..."

Namun Orihime tidak menjawabnya dan masih termenung, Soifon pun menepuk pundak Orihime dan cara itu berhasil membuat gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini menoleh padanya.

"Soifon, kau mengagetkanku," seru Orihime.

"Kau itu kenapa Orihime? Dari tadi kau terus melamun? Apakah kau memikirkan si Tuan tampan?" ledek Soifon.

"Ah, tidak Soifon. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa Orihime?" tanya Soifon dengan penasaran.

Orihime mengeluarkan amplop cokelat pemberian dari Ichigo dan memberikannya pada Soifon. Hal ini membuat Soifon bertanya tanda besar, apa maksud dari temannya itu.

"Bukalah, nanti juga kau akan tahu," ucap Orihime dengan datar.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan bingung tentunya, Soifon membuka amplop cokelat itu. Saat ia membacanya, kedua matanya langsung membulat sempurna dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka lebar dan wajahnya terlihat sangat syok sekali.

"Jadi menurutmu Soifon, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Orihime yang meminta pendapat dari temannya itu.

"Ya ampun aku tak mempercayai akan hal ini. Kau mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di _Alice Gakuen_, kau sangat beruntung sekali Orihime, kuucapkan selamat." Soifon memeluk erat tubuh Orihime seraya tersenyum lebar pada temannya itu.

"Terima kasih Soifon atas ucapannya, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa menerimanya." Ujar Orihime dengan sedikit sendu.

Soifon menatap heran temannya itu, padahal banyak orang yang ingin bisa bersekolah di Alice Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Negara ini, khususnya di kota ini.

"Terima saja penawaran dari si Tuan tampan itu. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus Orihime dan kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali." Ucap Soifon mencoba memberi motifasi pada temannya ini.

Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Orihime sangat senang sekali dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Namun baginya ia tidak bisa menerima karena, dirinya harus terus bekerja demi melunasi hutang mendiang sang kakak yang jumlah cukup besar baginya. Dengan berat hati dan terpaksa Orihime mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Hei kalian berdua, ayo cepat cafe sudah dibuka dan para pelanggan sudah mulai berdatangan." Ujar Ryou dengan setengah berteriak.

"Sudahlah Orihime, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Ayo kita bekerja."

Orihime hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, ia meraih lap putih yang sedari tadi bersandar dipundaknya dan menaruhnya kedalam lemari. Sebelum dirinya melayani para tamu, ia merapihkan dulu pakaian maid dan berjalan kedepan menyambut para tamu.

"Selamat datang dicafe ini Tuan dan Nona," sapa Orihime dengan ramah diiringi senyuman hangat darinya.

"Mari silahkan duduk, ini menu yang ada dicafe kami." Orihime menyerahkan daftar menu pada para tamu.

Mungkin melanjutkan sekolah, baginya hanyalah angan-angan semata, bagaimanapun kehidupannya tidak bisa sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Orihime memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab yang sangat besar dan berat dalam hidupnya, mengurus dirinya sendiri, juga membayarkan seluruh hutang sang kakak, agar kelak sang kakak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dialam sana. Tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang hidup sendirian tanpa siapa-siapa.

**TBC / DELETE**

**A/N : Mohon maaf jika Fic ini sempat Inoue hapus karena Inoue harus mengedit ulang semua jalan cerita dari Fic ini. Kalau Fic ini sangat membosankan dan tidak menarik untuk para pembaca. Inoue mohon maaf, mungkin Inoue tidak bisa membuat Fic yang bagus dan menarik.**

**Inoue mohon RnR Pleaasssse, agar Inoue tahu apakah Fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. Riview dari kalian semua sangat menolong dan membantu Inoue untuk bersemangat melanjutkannya.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda karena membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Inoue sudah memperingatkan dengan jelas. Jika tidak menyukai cerita ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langung tekan tombol ****BACK****. Dari pada anda kesal, marah, dongkol, benci sama Inoue karena membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika masih nekat, Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan marah sama Inoue, setelah membaca Fic ini. Karena Inoue sudah memperingatkannya berulang-ulang kali. Kalau anda tetap nekat juga tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Parfume keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan ibu Yumichika laku keras dipasaran semenjak hari pertama diluncurkan. Parfume khusus untuk para remaja ini sangat laris terjual ditoko-toko perfume ternama, di berbagai pusat perbelanjaan besar dan dalam satu minggu parfume ini langsung _sold out_. Sebuah pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa sekali.

Itu semua berkat kerja keras Grimmjow yang menjadi model untuk parfume laki-lakinya dan Lee Hana untuk model wanitanya. Keduanya sangat terlihat serasi dan cocok ketika menjadi model untuk produk parfume yang dibandrol dengan harga yang sangat fantastic Tiga ratus tujuh puluh lima ribu yen per botol.

"Kuucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan penjualan parfume milik ibumu Yumichika," ujar Renji seraya menjabat tangan teman baiknya itu.

"Terima kasih kawan," Yumichika memeluk erat tubuh Renji.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau datang sendirian? Kemana kekasihmu?" tanya Yumichika seraya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan kekakasih temannya itu.

Renji tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yumichika, "Ia sedang berada di Kyushu untuk latihan," jawab Renji dengan santai.

"Kuharap kau menikmati pestanya kawan," imbuh Yumichika.

"Itu pasti, lagi pula gadis disini cantik-cantik sekali." Renji menyeringai nakal menatap para gadis penghibur dipesta ini.

"Jaga ucapanmu Renji, kau tidak takut kalau pacarmu yang sadis itu nanti mendengarnya," raut wajah Yumichika terlihat sedikit takut ketika membicarakan pacar dari sahabatnya itu.

Renji hanya tertawa renyah menanggapinya dan terlihat mulai menggoda para gadis cantik yang datang kepesta ini.

"Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, kawan." gumam Yumichika.

Saat ini tengah digelar acara pesta yang sangat mewah dan besar oleh ibu Yumichika, untuk merayakan kesuksesan penjualan parfume terbaru dari perusahaannya. Dan pesta ini dibuat khusus untuk orang-orang yang sudah membantu dan terlibat dalam pembuatan, juga penjualan dari produk ini sehingga sukses terjual dipasaran.

Grimmjow dan Lee Hana mendapatkan banyak pujian dari berbagai pihak karena sukses menjadi model untuk produk parfume ini. Semua orang terlihat menikmati pesta, akan tetapi orang yang terlihat tidak menikmati pesta ini adalah Grimmjow sendiri.

Dirinya terlihat berdiri didekat pinggir kolam renang, saat Grimmjow tengah asik berdiri diam menatap tenangnya air kolam renang yang dihiasi oleh lilin kecil, seorang gadis cantik datang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang tengah dilamunkan oleh seorang Grimmjow Jaegarjaques?" sindir Nelliel dengan dingin.

Grimmjow hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis menanggapi perkataan dari sepupunya itu dan menoleh kearah Nelliel, "Lalu dimanakah pangeran charmingmu itu? Apakah ia tidak datang menemanimu kepesta ini?" balas Grimmjow dengan sinis.

"Dia sibuk, tidak seperti dirimu," dengus Nellie yang terlihat tidak mau kalah dan mengalah berdebat dengan Grimmjow.

"Sibuk? Apakah sibuk dengan wanita lain!" cibir Grimmjow dengan dingin, seraya meneguk wine putih ditangannya.

"Ichi-kun, bukan pria seperti itu!" Nelliel meninggikan suaranya, ia merasa tidak senang kalau kekasihnya dituduh seperti itu.

Grimmjow hanya terkekeh pelan seraya menyeringai pada sepupunya itu. Disaat mereka berdua tengah berdebat, Orihime lewat didepan keduanya, dengan menggunakan pakaian pelayan.

Orihime terlihat cuek ketika melewati keduanya. Akan tetapi Nelliel, langsung menarik tangan Orihime dan menghentikan langkah kaki gadis cantik bersurai orange itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau menguntitku?" tanya Nelliel dengan menatap tajam gadis bermata abu-abu itu.

Orihime memutar matanya dengan kesal dan menatap malas Nelliel, "Aku sedang bekerja, dan aku tidak menguntitmu Nona menyebalkan." Jelas Orihime dengan ketus.

"Apa kau bilang? Nona menyebalkan? Berani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu." Dengus Nelliel dengan sedikit emosi.

Grimmjow terkekeh kecil melihat pertengakaran antara Nelliel dan Orihime. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ada juga orang yang berani melawan, bahkan membuat sepupunya itu marah, bahkan tidak berkutik.

"Gadis yang sangat menarik." Batin Grimmjow.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Ichi-kun, aku tidak terima perkataanmu. Dasar gadis kampungan, jelek." Maki Nelliel dengan kejam.

"Terserah padamu saja Nona, aku tidak perduli," balas Orihime dengan ketus.

"Maaf aku harus kembali bekerja dan tidak ada waktu untuk melayanimu Nona." Sambung Orihime seraya pergi meninggalkan Nelliel dan Grimmjow.

"Huh, dasar gadis menyebalkan!" Nelleil menghentakan salah satu kakinya kelantai dengan keras.

"Hahahaha..." Grimmjow tertawa cukup keras melihat kemarahan dari Nelliel.

Nelliel menatap tajam Grimmjow yang malah menertawainya dan bukannya membantunya tadi saat berdebat dengan Orihime.

"Mengapa kau mentertawakanku Grimmjow!? Apakah ada hal yang lucu disini?" sungut Nelliel dengan kesal.

"Entahlah!" sahut Grimmjow seraya menggidikkan bahunya.

Grimmjow pun ikut pergi meninggalkan Nelliel, karena ia malas mendengar suara sepupunya itu yang sedang marah-marah, karena membuat telinganya sakit. Grimmjow pergi mencari keberadaan Orihime, dirinya semakin penasaran saja dengan Orihime, mengapa ia bisa mengenal Nelliel dan Ichigo. Siapakah gadis bersurai orange itu.

Akan tetapi Yumichika menemukannya saat hendak mengikuti Orihime kearah dapur. Grimmjow dibawa paksa menemui ayah Yumichika dan rekanan bisnis keluarganya.

"Ayah ini Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, teman sekaligus sahabatku." Ujar Yumichika pada seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam yang merupakan sang ayah.

Grimmjow langsung membungkukkan badanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada ayah Yumichika dan pada beberapa orang rekanan bisnis keluarga dari sahabatnya itu.

Grimmjow sangat disambut baik, oleh ayah Yumichika dan teman-teman rekanan bisnisnya, mengingat Grimmjow adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya. Sebagian orang-orang dari kalangan elit sangat mengenal dengan keluarga Grimmjow. Terlebih sang ayah adalah pemilik sebuah Hotel internasional bintang lima, juga kerajaan bisnis _Real Eastate_ di beberapa Negara Eropa dan Asia.

Gara-gara hal ini Grimmjow tidak bisa menemui Orihime dan menanyakan sesuatu pada gadis bersurai orange itu.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Bagaimana Inoue, apakah kau mau menerima tawaran dari ayahku?" tanya Ichigo pada teman kecilnya itu.

Orihime hanya diam dan terlihat sedikit bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Ichigo, hingga satu menit kemudian Orihime membuka mulutnya, "Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk bersekolah disana," jawab Orihime.

"Lagi pula aku harus..."

"Melunasi semua hutang kakakmu?" potong Ichigo dengan cepat.

Orihime sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo, "Ya, Kurosaki-kun," sahut Orihime dengan pelan.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat, "Jika yang kau pikirkan tentang itu. Tenang saja Inoue, ayah sudah melunasi semua hutang kakakmu beserta bunganya," tutur Ichigo.

Orihime membelakakkan kedua matanya dan menatap tak percaya, "Apa?!" seru Orihime.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kurosaki-kun, ayahmu..." Orihime tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, karena terkejut.

Ichigo tersenyum menatap wajah Orihime, ia menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Orihime, "Sudah saatnya kau meraih mimpimu Inoue. Bukankah kau bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

Orihime masih terlihat diam membisu, ia benar-benar sangat kaget sekali dan bingung. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan saat ini, apakah saat ini ia harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya.

"Jika kau diam berarti kau menerima tawaranku. Dan ini adalah seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah," ucap Ichigo seraya memberikan sebuah tas berukuran sedang pada Orihime.

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun, aku..."

"Sudahlah Inoue, jangan kau pikirkan terus," sambung Ichigo seraya mengacak-acak pelan rambut Orihime. Ia pun beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan meraih tas sekolahnya.

"Bye Inoue, sampai jumpa besok." Ichigo melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Pemuda bersurai orange ini pun pergi meninggalkan cafe, sementara itu. Orihime masih terlihat duduk diam menatap bingung pemberian dari Ichigo.

"Apa yang harus kulakuan?! Ya Tuhan, tolong aku!" gumam Orihime dalam hatinya. Dirinya segera beranjak pergi seraya membawa pemberian dari Ichigo.

Orihime masih tidak percaya kalau Ichigo dan ayahnya, bisa berbuat seperti ini padanya. Ia tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa. Namun Orihime berjanji akan mengganti uang milik Ichigo yang telah membayar semua hutang sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yumichika dan Grimmjow hanya bisa menatap heran dan ngeri wajah dari Renji. Saat ini keduanya tengah menjenguk Renji dikediamannya.

"Wa-wajahmu kenapa Renji?" tanya Yumichika dengan takut.

"Aku habis diberi hadiah spesial oleh Rukia-chan," jawab Renji seraya memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya pada kedua sahabatnya.

Yumichika langsung bergidik merinding mendengarnya, karena saat ini wajah temannya itu terlihat babak belur dan biru lebam. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Rukia pada Renji.

"Wanita itu sangat mengerikan sekali," celetuk Grimmjow.

"Bagiku ia sangat manis," sahut Renji.

"Kurasa otak dan penglihatannya mulai rusak. Dari sisi mananya, gadis medusa itu manis!" batin Yumichika.

"Seleramu sangat aneh sekali kawan." ledek Grimmjow.

Renji hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya, sementara Yumichika hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan merasa aneh dengan selera dari temannya itu, mengapa dirinya bisa-bisanya jatuh hati pada gadis kasar dan kuat itu.

"Itulah namanya cinta." ujar Renji seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Cinta katamu?! Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu." Grimmjow tersenyum sinis menatap sahabatnya itu.

Bagi Grimmjow ia tidak percaya adanya cinta, karena baginya cinta hanyalah sebuah perasaan semu dan tak nyata. Itu semuanya karena kedua orang tuanya, yang membuatnya tidak mempercayai adanya cinta.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Orihime menatap penampilan dirinya didepan cermin, rambutnya ia kuncir satu keatas dan merapihkan seragam sekolahnya sebelum pergi kesekolah. Ia menghela nafasnya secara perlahan.

"Kakak doakan aku." gumam Orihime dalam hatinya.

Hari ini Orihime memulai aktifitasnya, yaitu bersekolah. Ia terpaksa menerima penawaran beasiswa bersekolah di _Alice Gakuen_ dari Ichigo, sahabatnya. Pagi-pagi sekali Ichigo sudah menjemput Orihime dengan mobil mewahnya didepan apartemennya.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime menatap heran dan bingung Ichigo.

"Masuklah Inoue, jika tidak ingin datang terlambat pada hari pertamamu," ajak Ichigo dari dalam mobilnya.

"Tapi..."

"Ayo masuklah," Ichigo membukakan pintu mobil bagian depan untuk Orihime.

Dengan ragu dan bingung Orihime masuk kedalam mobil Ichigo dan mereka pergi kesekolah bersama. Orihime hanya diam dan tak banyak bicara saat didalam mobil dirinya merasa sedikit canggung berada dekat dengan Ichigo.

Sosoknya saat ini sangat jauh sekali berbeda ketika mereka masih kecil dulu, kini Ichigo sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan sekali.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir tiga puluh menit, mereka berdua sampai di _Alice Gakuen_. Orihime sangat terpukau dengan bangunan sekolah elit ini.

"Besar sekali!" seru Orihime.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi dari Orihime yang terlihat terpukau dan takjub melihat bangunan sekolahnya.

Baru juga Ichigo keluar dari dalam mobil, Nelliel sang kekasih sudah menghambur memeluknya dengan erat sekali.

"Selamat pagi Ichi-kun," sapa Nelliel dengan manja.

"Pagi juga Nelliel," balas Ichigo dengan lembut.

Raut wajah Nelleil langsung berubah menjadi cemberut dan marah ketika melihat Orihime yang turun dari mobil Ichigo, terlebih gadis ini memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya.

"Ichi-kun! Kenapa dia bisa disini?!" tunjuk Nelliel dengan sebal.

Orihime agak cemberut dan tak suka melihat sikap dari Nelleil yang lagi-lagi menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Mulai hari ini ia akan bersekolah disini, berteman baiklah dengannya," ujar Ichigo seraya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Nelliel.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Nelleil dengan keras.

Orihime menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, ia agak sedikit cemburu dan hatinya terasa panas melihat kemesaraan mereka berdua didepan matanya.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku akan segera keruang guru," pamit Orihime tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Nelliel, sang kekasih temannya itu.

Orihime berjalan mencari ruangan guru, dirinya merasa sangat bingung dengan bangunan sekolah ini yang dinilainya sangat besar dan luas sekali. Orihime harus ekstra sabar mencari ruangan guru dan menyerahkan surat rekomendasi dari Ichigo.

**BUUMMM...**

Grimmjow memarkirkan motor besar miliknya, ia membuka helm motronya dan menaruhnya diatas motor. Ia meraih tas sekolahnya dan bergegas berjalan menuju kelas. Para siswi diam-diam melirik kearahnya dan curi-curi pandang pada pemuda tampan ini.

"Yo, Grimmjow!" teriak Renji dengan penuh semangat.

Disebelah Renji sudah ada Rukia, gadis manis dan mungil dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki kekasih dari sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi Grimmjow," sapa Rukia dengan ramah dan sopan.

"Pagi juga Rukia," balas Grimmjow dengan datar.

Disekolah ini yang bisa berbicara dengan bebas dan dekat dengan Grimmjow hanya Nelliel yang merupakan sepupunya, juga Rukia yang merupakan kekasih dari Renji, sahabat baiknya.

Saat ketiganya sedang bertegur sapa, seorang gadis bersurai orange tiba-tiba saja lewat didepan ketiganya, wajah Grimmjow terlihat kaget melihat gadis itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengejar gadis itu dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Hei Grimmjow!" teriak Renji.

Namun sayangnya temannya itu sudah pergi jauh dan tidak mendengar teriakkan dari Renji.

"Ayo Rukia-chan kita kekelas," Renji mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

Rukia menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mereka berjalan bersama seraya bergandengan tangan. Walaupun Rukia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, keras dan galak, namun menurut Renji kekasihnya itu memiliki sisi manis dan feminim dari seorang wanita.

"Dimana sebenarnya letak ruang guru? Sekolah ini sangat membuatku bingung dan pusing!" geram Orihime.

Saat ia hendak menaiki tangga tiba-tiba kesimbangan tubuhnya hilang, ternyata seorang pemuda menarik tangannya dengan keras dan hampir membuatnya jatuh dari tangga.

"Ekh!" teriak Orihime.

Ia menoleh dan menatap pemuda besurai biru yang menarik tangannya, "Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" tanya Orihime dengan kesal.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum evil menatap Orihime yang tengah memelototinya. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani menatap matanya, bahkan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Seluruh murid memperhatikan kejadian ini, mereka semua sangat penasaran dengan Orihime. Karena membuat seorang Grimmjow Jaegarjaques mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Huh! Siapa gadis menyebalkan itu?!" geram para siswi perempuan yang merasa marah melihat Grimmjow mengobrol dengan gadis itu.

Orihime memutar matanya dengan sebal, "Sampai kapan kau terus memegangi tangannku? Bisakah kau melepaskannya?" teriak Orihime dengan kesal.

Grimmjow malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dan hal ini membuat Orihime meringis kesakitan.

**GREP...**

Ichigo menarik tubuh Orihime dan menjauhkan tubuh temannya dari Grimmjow. Namun Grimmjow menarik sebelah tangan Orihime dan saat ini tubuh Orihime berada ditengah-tengah keduanya.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya Grimmjow?" tanya Ichigo dengan dingin.

Grimmjow terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Jangan ganggu urusanku Ichigo, kembalilah dalam pelukkan kekasihmu," usir Grimmjow.

Tubuh Orihime ditarik dengan kuat oleh Grimmjow agar mendekat kearahnya dan Ichigo pun tidak mau kalah. Ia juga ikut menarik tubuh Orihime.

Kedua tangan Orihime terasa sakit sekali karena ditarik-tarik oleh keduanya, ia pun sangat kesal dan marah dengan sikap keduanya terlebih dengan Grimmjow.

"Lepaskan aku rambut biru," bentak Orihime.

Grimmjow tertegun sesaat ketika mendengarnya dan tak lama ia tertawa kecil, "Kau panggil apa diriku? Rambut biru, aneh sekali nama itu," kekeh Grimmjow.

Seluruh siswa menonton kejadian ini dan mereka bertiga langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa _Alice Gakuen_. Nelliel dan sahabat Grimmjow pun langsung datang melihat kejadian ini.

"Ichi-kun," seru Nelliel.

Gadis cantik ini langsung mendekati sang kekasih dan menatap bingung juga heran dengan Orihime yang saat ini tengah diperebutkan oleh Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

"Astaga! Apa yang dilakukan oleh sibodoh itu?" ujar Yumichika yang menonton paling depan.

Keduanya terlihat tidak mau melepaskan Orihime sama sekali, hingga gadis bersurai orange ini menghempaskan tangan keduanya dengan keras.

"Cukup! Aku bukan boneka dan tanganku terasa sangat sakit sekali," Orihime langsung pergi meninggalkan keduanya dan pergi mencari ruangan guru.

Ichigo juga Grimmjow masih saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Jangan kau ganggu dia, jika berani menyakitinya kau akan kubuat menyesal," ancam Ichigo.

"Menarik sekali, aku ingin lihat seberapa jauh kau akan melindungi gadis itu," tantang Grimmjow.

Pemuda bersurai biru ini langsung pergi menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan Ichigo yang terlihat marah dan kesal dengan perkataan darinya.

Hal ini semakin membuat Grimmjow semakin ingin mendekati Orihime dan menyakiti gadis bermata abu-abu itu. Karena melihat Ichigo menderita dan terluka membuatnya sangat senang sekali**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir satu jam mencari ruangan guru juga dengan kejadian yang dialaminya, akhirnya Orihime menemukan ruang guru dan mengurus administrasi disekolah barunya. Orihime masuk dikelas 2-A dan yang tidak ia ketahui adalah kelas dari Grimmjow, pemuda bersurai biru yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

**KLEK...**

Pintu kelas dibuka dan seluruh murid terlihat diam saat _Sensei_ masuk kedalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Isane dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga _Sensei_," balas seluruh murid dengan kompak.

"Hari ini kita mempunyai teman baru, gadis manis masuklah," ujar Isane.

Seluruh murid terlihat penasaran dengan sang murid baru, namun tidak untuk Grimmjow yang terlihat bosan dibangkunya dan tidak tertarik dengan sang murid baru, karena saat ini pikirannya tengah fokus memikirkan Orihime.

Namun kedua bola matanya terlihat sedikit melebar ketika melihat murid baru yang masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Gadis itu," gumam Grimmjow.

Orihime terlihat berdiri didepan kelas, dan memperkenalkan dirinya didepan teman-teman sekelasnya. Grimmjow terlihat memperhatikan Orihime dengan serius.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," Orihime membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan kelas.

Seluruh murid hanya diam dan tak bereaksi ataupun berkomentar apapun pada Orihime.

Orihime tidak sadar kalau ia sekelas dengan Grimmjow, pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan sekali karena sikapanya yang tidak sopan.

"Nah Orihime tempat dudukmu didepan Grimmjow," ujar Isane.

Orihime menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Isane dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata ia duduk didepan pemuda menyebalkan yang tadi pagi.

"Orang menyebalkan itu!" geram Orihime dalam hatinya.

Mau tak mau Orihime langsung berjalan kebangkunya dan langsung duduk dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran dari Isane.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow mendekati Orihime dan berbisik sesuatu ditelinga gadis cantik itu.

"Welcome to the hell, my angel..." bisik Grimmjow seraya menggigit cuping Orihime. Membuat gadis bersurai orange ini langsung berteriak dengan keras.

"Aaaaa..." jerit Orihime.

Seketika seluruh murid termasuk Isane menoleh kearah Orihime dan menatap bingung gadis cantik bermata abu-abu itu.

"Ada apa Inoue? _Sensei _harap kau tidak membuat keributan dikelas ini." ujar Isane dengan dingin.

Wajah Orihime terlihat sedikit memerah dan ia menundukkan wajahnya, "Ma-maafkan aku _Sensei_." ucapnya penuh sesal.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum senang melihat Orihime yang terlihat sedikit takut padanya. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau gadis bersurai orange ini akan sekelas dengannya bahkan duduk didepannya. Menurut Grimmjow ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuknya.

"Ichigo tunggu dan lihatlah hadiah dariku." gumam Grimmjow seraya menyeringai kejam.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung buluk kuduk Orihime terus saja merinding dan tenguknya terasa dingin karena Grimmjow menatapnya dengan tajam dan menusuk, tak henti-hentinya Grimmjow tersenyum kejam menatap gadis cantik yang duduk didepannya saat ini.

Sedangkan Orihime mempunyai sedikit firasat buruk dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu. Entah apa yang akan diperbuat pria bersurai biru itu padanya, namun Orihime harap itu bukan sesuatu hal yang buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Kakak lindungi aku." gumam Orihime.

**TBC**

**A/N : Pertama-tama Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih karena cerita ini ada yang menyukai.**

**Mohon maaf Inoue tidak bisa membalas Riview kalian. Tapi Inoue mau berterima kasih banyak atas Riviewnya dan semangatnya. Mohon maaf jika kelanjutan ceritanya seperti ini. Inoue mau berterima kasih pada siapapun yang mau membaca Fic ini, jika berkenan mohon RnR.**

**Buat kelanjutan Fic ini Inoue ga bisa janji bakalan update cepat, karena Inoue masih punya hutang Fic.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, baik jalan ceritanya, pair atau apapun Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan baca Fic ini. Langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** saja dari pada membuat anda kesal, marah dan merusak mata anda karena membaca Fic ini.**

**WARNING**** : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang amburaul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Gaje dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Inoue sudah memperingatkan dengan jelas. Jika tidak menyukai cerita ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK****. Dari pada anda kesal, marah, dongkol, benci sama Inoue karena membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika masih nekat, Inoue mohon dengan sangat jangan marah sama Inoue, setelah membaca Fic ini. Karena Inoue sudah memperingatkannya berulang-ulang kali. Kalau anda tetap nekat juga tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Mobil-mobil mewah terlihat keluar masuk kedalam halaman sekolah _Alice Gakuen_, mengantarkan para siswi dan siswa yang bersekolah ditempat ini.

Pemandangan seperti ini tidak-lah aneh dan biasa, mengingat sekolah ini adalah tempat bersekolah anak-anak dari kalangan elit dan kaya raya.

Namun ada seorang gadis cantik bersurai orange kecolatan dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu keatas terlihat tengah mengayuh sepedahnya memasuki halaman sekolah _Alice Gakuen_.

"Lihat," ujar salah seorang siswi yang menatap aneh pada Orihime.

"Ya ampun! Gadis miskin dan kampungan itu datang kesekolah mengenakan sepedah jeleknya," ledek para siswi yang menonton Orihime dari balik jendela kelas mereka.

Walaupun menjadi bahan ejekan disekolah ini, Orihime tidak terlalu memusingkannya dan terlihat cuek juga santai menanggapi sikap mereka semua.

Orihime menaruh sepedahnya dilapangan parkir, disaat Orihime tengah sibuk memarkirkan sepedahnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru terlihat berjalan mendekati Orihime dan berdiri dibelakang gadis cantik itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hime," sapa Grimmjow tepat ditelinga kanan Orihime.

Dengan reflek Orihime langsung menoleh seraya memegangi kuping kananya, dan menatap tajam pemuda tampan yang ada dibelakanganya.

"Kau!" geram Orihime.

Grimmjow terkekeh melihat reaksi dan sikap dari Orihime, yang jauh berbeda dari pada gadis yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Begitukah, balasan sapaan untukku darimu?!"

Orihime hanya diam saja dan terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan seraya menatap malas Grimmjow. Pagi-pagi ia sudah harus berurusan dengan Grimmjow, orang yang sangat menyebalkan sekali disekolah ini.

Dengan cepat Orihime mengambil tasnya dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Grimmjow, tanpa memperdulikan ucapan atau membalas sapaan dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Andai saja ia bukan cucu pemilik sekolah ini, aku pasti sudah memukulnya," gerutu Orihime dalam hatinya.

Baru juga Orihime bersekolah satu minggu disekolah _Alice Gakuen_, dirinya mulai merasa tidak betah dan nyaman karena Grimmjow yang selalu datang mengganggu dan menjahilinya.

**TING...TONG...**

Bel masuk berbunyi, Orihime terlihat duduk nyaman dibangkunya dan terlihat mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari.

Sedangkan Grimmjow terlihat duduk santai seraya memandangi Orihime dengan penuh arti dan tak lama ia mendekatkan bibirnya kekuping Orihime.

"Selamat menikmati pelajaran, Hime," bisik Grimmjow seraya mengecup pelan kuping Orihime.

**Blush..**

Wajah Orihime langsung memerah karena perbuatan Grimmjow, lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai biru ini berbisik seraya mengecup pelan kuping miliknya.

"Bangunkan aku jika pelajaran sudah usai," ujar Grimmjow dan tak lama ia merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Dasar pria menyebalkan," gerutu Orihime.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang dan hening, namun hal ini malah dimanfaatkan oleh Grimmjow untuk tidur didalam kelas. Tak ada satupun dari para guru dan murid dikelas ini yang berani menganggu waktu tidur Grimmjow, jika tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah darinya.

"Semoga kau mimpi buruk rambut biru," pinta Orihime dalam hatinya, berharap kalau Grimmjow akan mimpi buruk dan bertemu dengan hantu.

**TING…TONG….**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan bagi Orihime itu adalah lonceng surga, karena ia bisa terbebas dari Grimmjow sejenak.

Orihime langsung menyambar tas kecilnya dan bergegas pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Grimmjow yang tengah tidur dengan pulas dimejanya dan tak membangunkannya.

"Aku harus cepat pergi kekantin," batin Orihime seraya berlari keluar dari dalam kelas.

Disekolah ini orang yang sangat harus dihindari ada dua, yang pertama adalah Grimmjow yang merupakan cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini dan Ichigo anak dari pemegang saham terbesar kedua di sekolah ini. Keduanya sama-sama sangat berpengaruh dan memiliki kekuasaan disekolah ini.

"Laparnya!" keluh Orihime seraya memegangi perutnya.

Gadis cantik ini semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kantin sekolah yang berada dilantai satu.

Siang ini suasana kantin disekolah ini seperti biasa selalu ramai, dan Orihime selalu duduk paling pojok menikmati makan siang sederhananya. Karena hanya dimeja ini yang selalu kosong dan tak ada yang menempatinya.

Sebelum makan Orihime melipat kedua tangannya dan berdoa terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia langsung membuka bekal makan siangnya dan melahapnya.

"Hmmm, enak!" gumam Orihime dengan senang seraya mengunyah makanannya.

Orihime menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang dan seorang diri. Namun tiba-tiba seorang pria bersurai orange datang menghampirinya.

**SREK...**

Ichigo menarik salah satu bangku didepan Orihime dan menaruh makan sianganya.

"Sepertinya enak," ujar Ichigo seraya melirik bekal makan siang milik Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun?" seru Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Orihime dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja makan siang dan menemani Nona cantik didepanku saat ini," goda Ichigo seraya tersenyum kecil pada Orihime.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Orihime sedikit merona merah mendengar kata-kata dari Ichigo. Namun dengan cepat Orihime mengontrol perasaannya dan berusaha bersikap biasa saja didepan Ichigo.

"Kemana kekasihmu? Mengapa kau tidak makan dengannya?" Orihime menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan Nelliel.

"Ia sedang latihan balet," jawab Ichigo seraya memakan sushi miliknya.

Jawaban dari Ichigo membuat hati Orihime sedikit lega, karena ia bisa dekat dan mengobrol dengan Ichigo tanpa harus diganggu oleh Nelliel. Walaupun mereka berdua satu sekolah namun Orihime jarang bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Karena mereka berbeda kelas, juga keberadaan Nelliel yang selalu menempel pada temannya itu dan tak memberi ruang pada Orihime untuk dekat dan berbicara pada Ichigo.

"Sepertinya bekal makan siangmu lebih enak dari pada menu dikantin ini," Ichigo langsung mengambil telur gulung milik Orihime dan memakannya.

Orihime hanya diam terpana melihat temannya itu yang terlihat senang memakan masakan buatannya.

"Enak, tak kusangka kau pintar memasak Inoue," Ichigo mengelus pelan kepala Orihime.

"Te-terima kasih Kurosaki-kun," ujar Orihime dengan malu, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena perlakuan pemuda bersurai orange itu.

Diam-diam dari jauh Grimmjow memantau keduanya dan ia terlihat sangat tidak senang sekali melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Tidak lama pemuda tampan ini mengeluarkan ponsel canggih miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, sepupuku yang cantik," sapa Grimmjow dengan ramah.

"Grimmjow! Mau apa kau menghubungiku?!" omel Nelliel di telpon.

"Tenanglah sepupuku yang cantik, ada sesuatu yang akan kuberitahukan padamu," ujar Grimmjow seraya menyeringai.

Setelah hampir satu menit menelpon Grimmjow mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya didalam saku celananya.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan datang dan mengganggu kalian berdua," Grimmjow menyeringai kejam menatap keduanya.

Entah apa yang dikatakannya pada Nelliel, namun Grimmjow terlihat sangat senang sekali dan tak henti-hentinya terus tersenyum jahat.

Baru juga merasakan ketenangan selama hampir sepuluh menit, Nelliel sang kekasih Ichigo tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memasang wajah marah juga cemberut pada Orihime dan Ichigo.

"Ichi-kun, kenapa kau makan siang bersamanya," ujar Nelliel seraya menarik tangan Ichigo mencoba menjauhkannya dari Orihime.

"Nelliel! Apakah latihanmu sudah selesai?!" Ichigo menatap bingung sang kekasih yang terlihat sedikit terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

"Be...Ya aku sudah selesai. Jadi ayo kita makan siang berdua," ajak Nelliel dengan setengah merengek pada sang kekasih.

Orihime hanya bisa diam melihat keduanya, ia memutuskan memakan bekal makan sianganya kembali tanpa mau melihat atau mendengar keduanya bertengkar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan disini saja bertiga menemani Inoue disini," usul Ichigo.

Nelliel langsung memasang wajah super sebal menatap Orihime, "Aku tidak mau makan satu meja dengan gadis kampungan ini," hina Nelleil dengan sinis.

"Nelliel jaga ucapanmu, dia sahabatku. Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu," bentak Ichigo dengan sedikit berteriak.

Dibentak seperti itu oleh sang kekasih membuat gadis cantik ini langsung menangis. Nelliel merasa sangat sedih mendengar Ichigo membentaknya terlebih didepan Orihime, gadis yang paling dibencinya.

"Ichi-kun," isak Nelleil dengan pelan.

Orihime menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan menatap keduanya, dan tak lama sebuah adegan yang menyakitkan hatinya terjadi didepan matanya.

**GREP...**

Ichigo langsung memeluk tubuh sang kekasih yang tengah menangis, "Maafkan aku jika membuatmu marah dan takut," ucap Ichigo dengan lembut.

**NYUT...**

Hati Orihime merasa sangat sakit melihat Ichigo dan Nelliel saling berpelukkan didepan matanya. Orihime memilih untuk membereskan makan sianganya dan pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Haah~~" desah Orihime dengan putus asa.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini," batin Orihime.

Gadis cantik ini memutuskan untuk pergi dan duduk dimeja lain, baru juga Orihime duduk dan menikmati makan sianganya lagi. Grimmjow datang dan langsung duduk disamping Orihime, membuat gadis cantik bersurai orange ini menjadi tidak nafsu makan melihat pemuda bersurai biru ini.

"Hai," sapa Grimmjow seraya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"..."

Orihime hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya, melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda. Merasa diacuhkan Grimmjow merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap Orihime padanya.

"Apakah makanan menjijikan itu sangat enak sehingga kau mengacuhkanku?!" sindir Grimmjow, yang berusaha mencari perhatian dari Orihime.

Namun Orihime diam dan terus mengunyah makan siangnya, dan tak menggubris perkataan Grimmjow yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali.

**GREP...**

Grimmjow menarik tangan Orihime memaksa gadis bermata abu-abu itu menatap Grimmjow bukan bekal makan siang miliknya.

"Apa maumu rambut biru?!" tanya Orihime dengan galak. Ia memelototi Grimmjow yang dirasanya tidak sopan padanya.

Grimmjow terkekeh mendengar panggilan dirinya dari Orihime, sudah dua hari mereka menjadi teman sekelas namun Orihime masih memaggil dirinya rambut biru, bukannya memanggil namanya.

"Rambut biru? Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku, mengapa kau masih juga memanggilku rambut biru!?" tanya Grimmjow dengan penasaran.

"Karena kau menyebalkan," jawab Orihime dengan dingin.

Grimmjow tertegun sesaat mendengarnya dan tak lama ia tertawa dengan keras menanggapinya.

"Hahahahaha..." Grimmjow tertawa dengan renyah.

Suara Grimmjow yang tertawa mengundang perhatian dari para murid khususnya untuk para siswi yang sangat penasaran melihat Grimmjow yang tertawa dengan keras.

"Lagi-lagi gadis menyebalkan itu!" dengus seorang gadis cantik bersurai ungu.

"Ya kau benar Senna, gadis itu sangat menyebalkan sekali. Enak sekali ia bisa duduk dekat dengan Grimmjow-kun," tambah Menolly yang merupakan teman Senna.

"Lihat saja akan kuberikan ia pelajaran dan menjauhi pangeranku," Senna meremas erat garpu ditangannya seraya menatap tajam dan penuh benci pada Orihime, simurid baru.

Grimmjow menghentikan tawanya dan langsung menoleh menatap Orihime dengan penuh arti, "Menarik, kau sungguh gadis yang sangat menarik sekali," ujar Grimmjow.

**PATS...**

Orihime melepaskan tangan Grimmjow dengan kasar, "Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku rambut biru," usir Orihime dengan galak.

"Jika aku tak mau pergi?" tanya Grimmjow yang berusaha memancing amarah dari Orihime.

"Aku yang akan pergi," sahut Orihime dengan dingin seraya membereskan makan sianganya dan beranjak pergi.

Namun Grimmjow langsung menarik tangan Orihime dengan keras dan membuat Orihime langsung duduk kembali dibangkunya.

"Ya Tuhan!" geram Orihime dalam hatinya.

Orihime terlihat sangat kesal sekali dengan sikap Grimmjow padanya. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja karena Grimmjow. Ingin sekali Orihime memukul pemuda ini namun jika itu ia lakukan, maka dirinya terancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan mengecewakan Ichigo.

"Sabar Orihime," batin Orihime.

"Duduklah dan nikmati makan siangmu dengan tenang," ujar Grimmjow dengan datar.

Tak lama beberapa pelayan datang membawakan masakan kemeja mereka berdua, Orihime cukup tergiur dengan masakan yang dihidangkan. Karena semua makanan yang dihidangkan adalah masakan mewah dan mahal tentunya.

"Selamat makan Hime," ledek Grimmjow. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati makan sianganya yang bisa dibilang luar biasa untuk Orihime.

"Selamat makan juga. Makanlah yang banyak Tuan muda," sahut Orihime dengan sinis.

Orihime pun melanjutkan makan sianganya dengan perasaan sebal, marah menjadi satu. Keduanya menikmati makan siang dengan tenang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katappun terlebih Orihime yang memakan makan sianganya seraya mengeluarkan aura kelam pada Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAA!" teriak para gadis dengan histeris.

Saat ini tengah diadakan latihan dari tim basket putra yang berisikan para murid tampan dan berkelas tentunya. Dan jika tim basket tengah berlatih maka seluruh lapangan akan terdengar berisik sekali dari teriakkan fans fanatic mereka semua.

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

"Ashido-kun!"

"Ishida-kun!"

"Hisagi-kun!"

"Ichi..."

Para murid wanita langsung menghentikan ucapannya, karena Nelliel sang kekasih dari Ichigo sudah menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan super membunuh dan mengeluarkan aura kelamnya, seperti dewa kematian.

"Kenapa sih, Ichigo-kun harus memiliki kekasih sepertinya?!" bisik-bisik para gadis yang merupakan fans dari Ichigo.

**DUK...DUK...DUK**

Ashido terlihat mulai menderibel bolanya namun Ishida sudah berada didepan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melewatiku kapten," ujar Ishida seraya berusaha merebut bola dari Ashido.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu hentikan lemparan bola dariku," Ashido terlihat hendak melompat seraya mengarahkan bola kedalam ring.

Dengan reflek Ishida berusaha menghentikan serangan dari Ashido, pemuda tampan ini ikut melompat berusaha menepis bola dari Ashido. Namun perkiraan dari Ishida salah, ternyata sang kapten hanya menipunya.

"Tangkap ini Ichigo," teriak Ashido seraya mengoper bola pada Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Ashido.

"Tch! Sial," geram Ishida.

Dengan cepat Ichigo langsung memasukkan bola kedalam ring, dan seketika teriakkan histeri dari para gadis menggema ditempat ini.

"KYAAAA! WE LOVE YOU ICHIGO-KUN!" teriak para fans Ichigo dengan histerisnya, yang tanpa sadar membuat Nelliel langsung berubah menjadi dewa oni, menatap mereka semua dengan tajam dan membunuh.

"Kaliaann!" geram Nelliel seraya mengeluarkan aura kelamnya.

"IKHHH! Serammm..." para gadis langsung pergi menyingkir menjauh dari Nelleil karena takut terluka, mengingat kalau Nelliel sudah cemburu dan marah sangat menyeramkan sekali.

Sementara itu didalam lapangan, Ichigo dan Ashido terlihat saling bertos ria meluapkan rasa senang mereka.

"Tembakan yang bagus kawan," puji Ashido.

"Terima kasih kapten," balas Ichigo dengan datar.

"Sudah kubilang dari awal jangan pernah membuat Ashida dan Ichigo menjadi satu tim," seru Hisagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah melakukan undian dan mereka berdua selalu satu tim," ujar Ishida dengan datar.

Nelliel langsung berlari menghampiri Ichigo seraya membawakan handuk juga botol air minum untuk sang kekasih. Diam-diam dari kejahuan Orihime melihat Ichigo yang tengah berlartih bola basket.

Ingin sekali Orihime melihat sosok Ichigo yang tengah bermain bola basket dari dekat. Namun ia tidak bisa karena ada Nelliel yang selalu dekat dan menempel pada Ichigo.

Setelah puas menonton Ichigo bermain dari balik pintu Orihime pergi dan kembali kekelas. Dari kejauhan Grimmjow selalu melihat dan memantau Orihime yang selalu berdiri diluar lapangan basket, menatap Ichigo dari jauh.

"Apa yang menarik dan bagus dari pemuda menyebalkan itu?!" pikir Grimmjow dalam hatinya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hari ini Grimmjow pergi kebengkel motor untuk mengambil motornya yang rusak, dirinya sudah rindu sekali ingin mengendarai motor besarnya dan malas untuk diantar jemput naik mobil oleh supir.

Disaat dirinya tengah melihat-lihat motornya dibengkel, tanpa sengaja Orihime datang dengan mengenakan pakaian seragam toko makanan siap saji.

"Selamat siang," ucap Orihime dengan ramah.

Gadis cantik ini langsung menghampiri karyawan bengkel seraya membawa satu bungkus makanan siap saji ditangannya.

"Ini pesanannya dan semuanya lima ribu yen," ujar Orihime seraya menyerahkan bon pembelian makanan pada salah satu pegawai bengkel.

Grimmjow cukup terkejut melihat Orihime dengan pakaian kerjanya, setelah Orihime pergi dari bengkel. Grimmjow datang menghampiri salah satu karyawan bengkel yang tadi memesan makanan siap saji yang diantarkan oleh Orihime.

Baru juga Orihime datang kebengkel ini dua puluh menit yang lalu, ia datang kembali untuk mengantarkan pesanan untuk karyawan dibengkel ini.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan, enam potong ayam bagian paha, semuanya jadi lima ribu delapan ratus yen," ujar Orihime seraya memberikan bon pesanan pada salah satu karyawan bengkel.

"Bukankah kau sudah datang tadi? Kami tidak memesan ayam lagi," jelas salah satu karyawan bengkel.

Orihime merasa sangat kesal dan bingung dengan jawaban dari karyawan bengkel, mau tidak mau Orihime menghubungi orang yang menghubunginya memesan ayam. Tanpa Orihime sadari kalau Grimmjow berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri dibelakang gadis cantik itu.

"Hallo, apakah Tu..."

"Aku dibelakangmu, Nona," bisik Grimmjow tepat ditelinga Orihime.

Dengan cepat Orihime langsung menoleh dan menatap kaget Grimmjow yang terlihat tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Orihime mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan tenang pada Grimmjow.

"Jadi kau bekerja part time?! Seorang siswi _Alice Gakuen_ bekerja sebagai pengatar makanan siap saji?" sindir Grimmjow.

Orihime masih diam dan tak membalas perkataan dari Grimmjow, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan menjalankan pekerjaannya.

"Ini pesanan anda, semuanya jadi lima ribu delapan ratus yen Tuan," ucap Orihime dengan datar dan tanpa ekspersi seraya menyerahkan bon pada Grimmjow.

"Apakah kau tahu jika pihak sekolah tahu hal ini kau akan dikeluarkan," ujar Grimmjow seraya mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen dan memberikannya pada Orihime.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran Orihime menerima uang itu dan mengembalikan uang Grimmjow.

"Ini kembaliannya Tuan dan selamat menikmati," ucap Orihime dengan gugup dan tak lama ia pergi keluar dari bengkel motor ini dengan tergesa-gesa.

Meninggalkan Grimmjow yang terus menatapnya dengan penuh arti, entah apa yang akan dilakukan dan direncanakan oleh pemuda bersurai biru ini pada Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUAGH...**

Pagi ini tengah terjadi perkelahian diloker sepatu antara Grimmjow dan Ichigo, mereka berdua langsung menjadi tontonan seluruh murid. Nelliel sang kekasih dari Ichigo, hanya bisa diam berdiri disamping keduanya melihat mereka berkelahi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ichi-kun," ucap Nelliel dengan takut, tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetaran melihat sang kekasih dipukul oleh Grimmjow, sang sepupu.

Orihime yang baru datang kesekolah merasa sedikit heran dan bingung dengan keramain yang terjadi diloker sepatu.

"Ada apa ini? Apa ada yang sedang berkelahi?!" batin Orihime seraya melangkah maju menuju loker sepatunya.

"Hei lihat Ichigo dan Grimmjow berkelahi lagi," ujar salah satu murid pria seraya berlari menuju kerumunan itu.

Orihime yang mendengarnya merasa penasaran dan cemas langsung bergegas melihatnya dan dengan susah payah ia menerobos maju kedepan untuk melihat siapa yang berkelahi. Memastikan apa yang dikatakan oleh murid pria itu adalah benar.

"Permisi," ucap Orihime seraya maju kedepan dan setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai didepan dan melihat langsung kejadian perkelahian itu.

Betapa kagetnya Orihime saat melihat Grimmjow dan Ichigo saling baku hantam, bahkan wajah keduanya juga sudah biru lebam satu sama lain.

"Astaga!" teriak Orihime dengan kaget.

Gadis cantik ini langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya, mencoba melerai perkelahian mereka berdua.

"Hentikan kalian berdua," Orihime berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Grimmjow dari Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku murid baru," Grimmjow mendorong tubuh Orihime hingga membuat gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan ini jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

**DUAK...**

"Akh!" rintih Orihime.

Merasa temannya dilukai Ichigo semakin marah, dan memukul Grimmjow dengan semakin keras.

**BUAGH!**

"Ichi-kun cukup, hentikan perkelahian ini," ucap Nelliel dengan setengah terisak melihat adegan perkelahian mereka berdua yang semakin ekstrim.

Sedangkan para murid tidak berani ikut campur, karena takut terkena masalah dengan Grimmjow. Namun mereka semua sangat kagum dengan keberanian dari Orihime, yang mencoba melerai perkelahian antara Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

"Kubilang hentikan kalian berdua!" teriak Orihime dengan keras.

Gadis cantik ini berdiri diantara keduanya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, Grimmjow dan Ichigo pun menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan menatap bingung Orihime yang berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

"Orihime!" seru Ichigo.

"Kau!" geram Grimmjow menatap sebal pada Orihime.

Gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini menatap tajam kearah Grimmjow, "Hentikan perbuatan kalian berdua,"

"Cih! Menyebalkan," dengus Grimmjow seraya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Orihime.

Grimmjow merasa kesenangannya terganggu karena adanya Orihime, padahal sudah lama ia tidak berkelahi dengan Ichigo.

Grimmjow masih ingat ekspresi wajah Ichigo saat dirinya mengatakan mengenai Orihime dan kerja part timenya, raut wajah dari pemuda bersurai orange itu langsung berubah.

Terlebih ketika Grimmjow mengatakan kalau ia akan melaporkan hal ini pada pihak sekolah, Ichigo langsung menghajarnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Hal ini semakin membuat Grimmjow semakin penasaran pada Orihime, yang bisa membuat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki marah jika menyangkut soal Orihime.

"Ichi-kun," Nelliel terlihat berlari menghampiri sang kekasih dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Sebaiknya kau kompres wajahmu dengan es batu," ujar Orihime dengan sedikit cemas.

Orihime berjalan kearah tasnya dan meraihnya, ia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo juga Nelliel. Dirinya malas jika harus melihat adegan mesra mereka berdua didepan matanya, karena itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Gara-gara kejadian perkelahian tadi pagi, siang ini Orihime merasa tidak nafsu makan. Gadis cantik ini memilih untuk membaca diperpustakaan dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan buku. Baru juga Orihime merasa tenang dengan dunianya, tiba-tiba saja seorang siswi bersurai putih datang menghampirinya.

"O-O-Orihime-san," panggil siswi itu dengan gugup.

"Ya," sahut Orihime dengan singkat seraya menoleh dan menatap siswi cantik itu.

Orihime menatap bingung dan heran pada siswi bersurai putih itu, karena seluruh tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran dan juga raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan sekali.

"Ada a…."

"Ini," gadis cantik ini langsung memberikan sebuah ponsel canggih pada Orihime.

Dan dengan bingung Orihime langsung menerimanya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu kekupingnya.

"Hallo," ucap Orihime dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hallo Hime," sapa Grimmjow dari telpon.

"Kau! Ap…."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Hime, jika kau tidak menuruti perkataanku maka siswi yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini akan terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ancam Grimmjow.

Orihime membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengarnya, jika saja Grimmjow ada dihadapannya saat ini maka ia tidak akan segan-segan memukul Grimmjow, karena bersikap semena-mena pada semua murid hanya karena Grimmjow cucu dari pemilik _Alice Gakuen_.

"Apa maumu rambut biru?!" tanya Orihime dengan dingin.

"Temui aku diruanganku sekarang, kuberi kau waktu lima menit. Jika dalam lima menit kau tidak sampai diruanganku maka siswi itu akan tamat,"

"Waktu dimulai dari sekarang, Hime," Grimmjow langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Sial!" geram Orihime.

Gadis cantik ini langsung memberikan ponsel canggih itu pada pemiliknya dan segera berlari keruangan Grimmjow yang letaknya berada dilantai atas. Orihime berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan semampunya agar bisa sampai diruangan Grimmjow.

**DRAP….DRAP….DRAP….**

Orihime terlihat berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya dan hal ini membuat para siswi penasaran dan bingung dengan tingkah Orihime, yang dianggapnya aneh. Padahal ada lift yang menuju lantai atas tapi kenapa gadis cantik ini malah memilih menaiki tangga.

"Awas kau rambut biru, akan kuberi kau pelajaran," batin Orihime.

Grimmjow terlihat tersenyum-senyum menatap stop watch yang berada ditangannya, dan hal ini memicu kekhawatiran dari Yumichika dan Renji yang melihatnya.

"Hei Renji, lihat," Yumichika menolehkan wajanya kearah Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow? Ada apa dengan Grimmjow?" tanya Renji dengan bingung.

"Haah~~ kau ini payah sekali Renji. Apa kau tak bisa lihat sejak tadi Grimmjow terus tersenyum-senyum sendirian memandangi benda ditangan kanannya," jelas Yumichika dengan panjang lebar.

"Oh!" Renji menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Hanya itu saja reaksimu?" tanya Yumichika dengan sebal.

"Memangnya kau mau aku bagaimana Yumichika-chan?!" Renji menatap bingung sahabatnya itu.

"Haah~~" Yumichika menghela nafasnya dengan cepat.

"Terserah padamu saja Renji," ujar Yumchika dengan malas.

Yumcihika terlihat sangat gemas sekali melihat sikap bodoh dari Renji, wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi otaknya sedikit tidak nyambung. Pantas saja jika Renji mengatakan dan menganggap kalau Rukia, adalah gadis yang paling cantik dan manis sedunia.

"Aku rasa otaknya terganggu karena pukulan dari Ichigo," gumam Yumichika seraya menatap cemas Grimmjow.

**BRAK…**

Seseorang terlihat mendobrak pintu ruangan dengan kasar dan keras. Membuat Yumchika dan Renji kaget, keduanya langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai orange tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan memasang wajah yang sangat marah.

"Bukankah itu si murid baru," seru Renji.

"Mau apa gadis itu kemari?!" tanya Yumichika pada Renji.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, kita tanyakan saja pada Grimmjow." jawab Renji dengan datar.

Sementara itu Grimmjow terlihat sangat senang dan melebarkan senyumannya ketika melihat sosok yang ada didepan pintu ruangannya, yang tak lain adalah Orihime.

"Kau sudah datang Hime," sambut Grimmjow.

Pemuda tampan ini terlihat berjalan menghampiri Orihime yang terlihat sangat terengah-engah karena berlari. Gadis cantik ini menatap tajam dan penuh benci pada Grimmjow, sebuah sorot mata yang tak pernah Grimmjow lihat dan dapatkan kecuali dari Orihime juga sang ibu.

"Kau ter…."

**PLAK…**

Tiba-tiba saja Orihime menampar pipi Grimmjow, kedua teman Grimmjow yang melihat kejadian itu terlihat sangat kaget sekali.

"APA!" jerit Yumchika yang terlihat sangat syok dan kaget melihatnya.

"Fuih~Berani benar gadis itu." celetuk Renji yang menatap kagum Orihime.

Grimmjow tertegun sesaat menerima tamparan dari Orihime, "Kau….." geram Grimmjow dengan penuh amarah.

Pemuda tampan ini terlihat hendak mengayunkan tangannya pada Orihime, dan gadis cantik dihadapannya saat ini terlihat tidak takut sama sekali.

**TBC**

**A/N** : Mohon maaf jika alur ceritanya mungkin berantakan dan cepat. Inoue sudah dengan sekuat tenaga (Lebay!) berusaha menulis dan melanjutkan cerita ini, demi menghargai dan membuat senang semua orang yang sudah menyukai juga meriview cerita ini.

Dan mohon maaf jika jalan ceritanya jadi seperti ini, semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutan Fic ini.

Buat Riviewnya dan dukungannya, Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih banyak dan jika kalian berkenan.

**RnR Pleeeaassseeee!**

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca Fic ini, semoga suka dengan kelanjutan cerita ini, mohon maaf jika masih menemukan banyak sekali kesalahan dan kecatatan di Fic ini.

**Inoue Kazeka**


End file.
